Definitely not
by ShadowsOnTheMoon
Summary: Spencer should know better than to listen to Ali, or to let her get the upper hand. But sometimes, she just can't help it.


**This was another prompt from Shaynezo. I was given the first line of dialogue and the pairing, and here's what I ended up with. This is a completed one-shot, will not be continued. Just wanted to share on the off-chance anyone wanted to read it. Enjoy!**

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"It's your fault we're locked in here, what do you expect us to do now?" Spencer grumbled, folding her arms and turning around to glare at her companion.

Alison looked back innocently, totally unabashed despite their predicament. "I expect you to think of a way to get us out of here, Miss My-GPA-Is-Higher-Than-Yours."

"I've never said that," Spencer said, slightly defensive. "My GPA's only a fraction higher than yours, and -"

"Quit your yapping and get us out of here," Alison interrupted, causing Spencer to glare at her.

"I don't see why I should be the one to find a way out," Spencer countered, but she set about checking if any of the windows were unlocked anyway. "If you hadn't suggested this little field trip, we wouldn't be stuck here."

"I didn't make you come here." Alison raised an eyebrow, waited for Spencer to slump back against the desk in defeat, and then quirked her lips up in a smile. "If you didn't want to come, you didn't have to. I just thought you'd like to see this."

Spencer looked around the classroom. Being at school on a Saturday night seemed wrong (aside from it just being illegal, since they'd broken in), and it made her shiver. Yes, that's what was making her shiver. Nothing else. Definitely not.

But Alison had promised to show Spencer the display of foetal pigs in the chemistry lab – they were going to do some kind of talk about it on Monday, but Alison assured her that it was _way_ cooler this way, since you could get right up close and look at them in detail.

And sure, it had been cool – for about ten minutes. Until they realized the door was locked, and they were stuck inside the lab. They couldn't exactly call anyone for help, because they weren't supposed to be here in the first place, but they did _not_ want to spend the night here.

"Okay, the windows are all locked," Spencer reported. "I think our best bet is the door."

Alison stood back, gesturing for Spencer to go ahead. The tall brunette grabbed the handle, twisting and turning and jiggling it all to no avail. She slammed her shoulder against it, trying to make it give, but it didn't even move.

"It doesn't even feel like it's locked," Spencer said. "It's almost like it's jammed or something. But what could have done that?"

Alison shrugged, examining her nails in an infuriatingly nonchalant way. She was, Spencer noticed, rather dressed up for this little activity – heels, a short dress that showed off her figure, her hair pulled back from her face to show off the understated yet flattering makeup she'd put on.

"Alison," Spencer snapped. "The least you could do is help me. You got us into this, I don't see why I should have to get us out of it."

"Fine." Alison let out an exaggerated sigh, then started tugging on the door handle. She gave up after a couple of seconds. "Look, it's not working. I tried."

"How are you beating me in Spanish if that's what you call 'trying'?" Spencer snorted, more impressed than annoyed by now.

"I'm just that good," Alison said with a wink.

Spencer kept trying the door for another couple of minutes, and then leaned against the wall, scowling. "If we never get out of here, I'm going to kill you."

"Relax. The worst that'll happen is that we're here until Monday. That's not so bad, right?"

"Two nights stuck here with you? Uh, yeah, that's bad," Spencer said, but her tone was teasing. "I can't think of anything worse."

Alison, however, seemed to take offense. Her bottom lip trembled, and Spencer felt bad at once. Even though Ali was famous for faking it, she seemed genuinely upset now. Ali turned away, covering her face with her hands.

"Ali," Spencer said softly, taking a step toward her so she could rest her hand on the other girl's shoulder. "I didn't mean it. I -"

Her words were cut short as Ali spun around, let out a giggle, and locked her lips with Spencer's. For a startled moment all Spencer could do was stare, and then she quickly shut her eyes and leaned into the kiss. Although she was reasonably sure this was some kind of joke, she couldn't help but notice that this was one of the best kisses she'd ever had. She was almost disappointed when Ali pulled away, her eyes shining.

"You should see your face right now," Ali said, still giggling. "You look horrified."

"That wasn't funny, Ali," Spencer said, wiping her mouth with the back of her sleeve. But she couldn't stop herself from staring as Ali winked again and flounced off, back over to the door. There was just something about her…

"See, being here hasn't been all bad. At least I got to do that," Alison said, and Spencer felt her heart skip a beat. "I really had you going there, huh?"

"Yeah," Spencer mumbled, turning away. It was just a trick, just a kiss. It didn't mean anything to Ali, and it shouldn't mean anything to her. Right?

"There," Ali announced suddenly, flinging the door open.

Spencer stared, open-mouthed, as the previously locked and jammed door easily swung open, revealing the dark hall beyond.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Ali prompted. "Unless you'd prefer to stay here, with me, and risk _that_ happening again."

"No," Spencer said, a little too quickly. "Let's get out of here."

Spencer hurried out the door, as much to get out of the classroom as to get away from Ali – or at least try to get away from these feelings. Which she wasn't having. Definitely not.

In fact, she was in such a hurry that she didn't notice Ali close the door behind them, and slip a small piece of wood into her pocket at the same time. The piece of wood that she definitely hadn't been using to jam the door so that she could… no. Definitely not.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X


End file.
